MapleClan Challenges
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: These are my MapleClan Challenges. (Please read, writing better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

**MapleClan challenge 1**

**This is my first MapleClan Challenge: My first Prey**

The new apprentice stalked carefully through the woods, brushing against an ash tree, light grey pelt perfectly blending in. She raised her head and sniffed, eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Closing her eyes, she embraced the musky scents of squirrel, mouse, and pigeon.

Suddenly, leaves rustled nearby, and she instantly flicked her eyes open. A squirrel was hopping along through the grass, scuffling for nuts. Intent on her prey, the cat stalked it, following it through the grass. Then she leaped. The squirrel had no chance. The she cat delicately picked up the squirrel, pride chorusing through her. I caught my first prey!

Warm mews greeted her at camp. "Well done, Mistypaw." "Well caught!" "That's a large squirrel, take that to the elders, will you?" Mistypaw happily picked up her squirrel and brought it to the elders, showing off her catch. "Amazing! It's your first time out, isn't it?" Mistypaw nodded her head. "Yep. Can't wait for my next time out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**MapleClan Challenge 2: Something Called Love**

She stalked along the border, beautiful light brown tortoiseshell pelt shining in the Moonlight. The moor seemed clearer tonight, cold air whisking along through the grass. The cat stopped beside a small bush and waited, blue eyes searching the woods in front of her.

He raced through the dense forest, dodging a bramble patch and leaping over a log. The moor was almost in sight. Heart bursting, he spurred his legs one, final time- He tripped over a root. Sent sprawling on the ground, he lay in a bush, dazed. Then paw steps lightly echoed in front of him. He turned his head, seeing a beautiful tortoiseshell she cat in front of him.

She purred in amusement as the tom tripped over the large root poking out of the ground. Lightly leaping over to him, he meowed in surprise, "Leafbreeze!" He exclaimed, then quickly scrambled out of the bush, looking embarrassed. Leafbreeze shook her head, "Oh, Bramblefur, you're so silly!" Then, with a sudden change of mood, she brushed up against him, softly mewing, "I missed you."

Bramblefur touched her nose with his. "I missed you too."

They walked down to a river, tails entwined, and sat down on the bank, staring into the depths of its sparkling water. For half a second, the small waves seemed to form a heart. But it was gone as soon as it disappeared; they could not be sure. The sat for hours, exchanging news of their Clans and such, watching the moon climb higher into the sky, then drop a little. Suddenly, a crackle echoed in the dried bracken fronds behind them. Leafbreeze sprang to her paws. She sniffed the air, then flicked her tail to Bramblefur. "You have to go!" She worriedly hissed. Bramblefur jumped up and waved his tail goodbye, then quietly sprinted off into the woods. Just in time, too. The bracken fronds parted, and out stepped a golden tabby she cat. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Leafbreeze, then sniffed the air. Twitching her ears, she muttered, "Sister, you've been out again, haven't you." Leafbreeze nodded.

"Flowerfall, you know I've been here before. You agreed to keep my secret." Leafbreeze reminded her. Flowerfall heaved a deep sigh, looking annoyed. "But you know we can't like cats across the border. It's part of the warrior code." She argued.

Leafbreeze snorted. "Well, it's a stupid rule!" She angrily meowed. Flowerfall rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's get back to camp."

Leafbreeze again waited by the border. She nervously flicked her tail back and forth, pacing the edge of the woods. Pricking her ears and paw steps thrummed in bye forest floor, she watched the woods until Bramblefur appeared in sight. She raced to him, hurriedly saying, "Let me join your clan!" Bramblefur's eyes widened in surprise. "Woa, woa, wait, hold on! Can you repeat that please?" Leafbreeze drew in a deep breath, then meowed, "The clan found out about the meetings, and threw me out."

Bramblefur twitched his ears. "Was it Flowerfall?" Leafbreeze shook her head. "No. Sootstar himself was spying. Flowerfall was cast out too, for keeping my secret." Flowerfall appeared from behind a bush, sadness shining in her eyes.

Leafbreeze pleaded, "Can we join your clan?" Bramblefur nodded. "I will take you to Foreststar and see what he thinks. He mostly lets others in the clan, so I'd say your chances are 90-10." Leafbreeze sighed in relief. He flicked her tail, and walked into the woods, Leafbreeze and her sister following him.

The stood in the center of the camp. Foreststar was on top of a tall rock in the center of camp, his dark golden pelt shining beneath the moonlight. He listened to the story of the sisters, eyes thoughtfully on the stars. After they had finished, he agreed to let them stay. As soon as Leafbreeze heard the good news, she wanted to gleefully yowl to the whole world. Now she would be with her true love for the rest of her years.


End file.
